1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to closure means for packaging boxes, wherein said boxes are of the type showing at least two parallel sidewalls.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a great variety of rigid and semi-rigid, foldable or preformed, disposable or re-usable boxes, which are preferably used to transport products which must be inspected or which require an easy access to them, without breaking the seals in their cover and without using special tools to remove said cover.
A typical application, although not a restrictive one, of the closure means of this invention is them to become incorporated in the boxes of such a type as to contain fruits or similar produce, wherein it is necessary to have an economic, quick and safe closure means on the one hand (that is to say, the cover shall not be removed by accident or when the box is handled), and, on the other hand, it is necessary to remove the cover easily, without damaging it; for example to have access to the contents thereof during customs inspections or to sell the product in selling points.